In the Pensieve The 'unusual' suspect
by Elburn
Summary: MWPP -- Remus is returning to class after two days out, following the full moon. He forgot to do his transfiguration homework, and here's the result. Rated for mild cussing.


**In the Pensieve: The 'unusual' suspect**

Remus beamed proudly at his essay for Potions. It had taken him long enough two hours before bed in the common room, the previous night; plus an extra hour that day, during his only free period. Professor McAllistair would be happy. That was all of his homework up to date and under control. Gently, Remus tilted his head, clicking away the tension in his neck, from leaning over his homework. It had been two days since the full moon, and his transformation. Madam Pomfrey had allowed him back into the common room yesterday, but had refused to send him back to classes until today.

_'Any minute now...'_ Remus thought, leaning back in his chair to look around the library where he now sat. Knowing his two best friends, James and Sirius, they would arrive at the library, seeking out his usual hiding place, relatively soon.

"Luupiiin!" Sirius called, laughter in his voice, which Remus noticed was high pitched, as if trying to sound like a girl. He choked back a laugh, and tried to maintain his composure.

"Ah, Remus, there you are!" Sirius said in a mock-scolding voice. He had found him, and was making no secret of it, either. "Oy, Prongs! Over here! Found him!"

Remus heard a snort, then footsteps. "Yeah, but it's not exactly as if his, ah... 'hideout' is much of a secret." James paused, then added, "Leastways, to us."

"Did you get the Transfiguration homework done?" Sirius asked, waving his parchment scroll in the air. "I'm so proud of myself, getting it all..." He stopped, seeing the worried expression on Lupin's face. "What?"

Remus just stared straight ahead, feeling terrible coldness fill his stomach. "Oh sh.."  
"Did you forget to do it, mate?" James interrupted, frowning.

In almost a flash, the coldness inside was replaced by mortified heat, which was rising in Remus' face and ears. "Yes." He said quietly.

"You _do_ know McGonagall'll do her nut, right?" By now, James had both eyebrows raised at Remus, looking almost worried.  
"Quick, copy mine!" Sirius tried to give his scroll to Remus, who refused to take it.  
"There's no time, we're due in Transfiguration in five minutes!" Remus exclaimed, panicking. He growled loudly, holding clenched fists to his forehead. Then, he lowered them, and looked at James and Sirius. "I-I'll just have to explain and apologize." He said, guilt tinging his voice. "Maybe she'll let me off lightly, since this _is_ the first time..."  
"That's the spirit." Sirius patted Remus' back with those words, and smiled a little. James, however, was still frowning.  
"I still can't see you getting away with anything less than lines, though, mate..." He said, his face deadly serious...

-oOo-

"Please pass your homework to the front of the class," Professor McGonagall called over the chatter. "And if you don't have it, I want to know why!"

The class began to take out their parchment scrolls, and handed them down the row until they reached the front. As James pulled out his own scroll, passing it to the person in front, he looked at Remus, sitting at the desk next to his, and whispered, "Good luck, mate."

Professor McGonagall was collecting scrolls from the ends of the rows, counting them as she went. Remus tensed, hoping she wouldn't notice, and then:

"I have nine scrolls from this row, and I believe there are ten of you sitting here. Who hasn't handed in their homework?"

Remus resisted the urge to gulp, and stole a quick glance at James, who shrugged at him. It would only get worse if he didn't own up now.

"I-it was me, Professor." Remus bowed his head.  
"Mr. Lupin?" Professor McGonagall blinked. Clucking, she shook her head. "Five points from Gryffindor. See me at the end of the lesson."

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence, as people read their books and took notes. Remus felt his stomach flipping, wishing he hadn't forgotten about the essay. He had spent so much time on his work for Potions that all thought of Transfiguration had been suppressed to the back of his mind. His anxiety wasn't helped by James and Sirius occasionally giving him looks that he knew meant, _'You're in trouble, now...'_ and, _'Wouldn't want to be in your shoes.'_

After what seemed like an eternity, Professor McGonagall looked up. "Very good, class. You've worked hard. You may pack away."

Many sighs of relief were breathed by the students as they began to stuff their books and parchment back into their bags, including James and Sirius. But Remus' nerves were very much frayed, and he knew that he couldn't relax, not yet. He still had to talk to Professor McGonagall, assumedly about detention.

"See you later, mate." James patted Remus' back on his way out, looking slightly worried about him. Sirius, likewise, tried to give him a smile of encouragement, but failed miserably.

"Professor?" Remus walked to the front of the room, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.  
"Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagall was furrowing her brows. "It's not like you to not hand in homework on time."  
"I know." Remus nodded. It was then that he found his shoes immensely interesting. "I-I'm sorry."  
"I've already taken points from Gryffindor. I suspect for now that it is punishment enough. However, do not expect to get off so lightly next time homework is not handed in, do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
After a moment's pause, Professor McGonagall said, "You may go. I have no doubt that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black will be waiting for you." She nodded to the door.  
Remus felt a little of his anxiety lifting. He wouldn't have to do lines, after all. His record wouldn't be soiled by a detention! "Thank you, Professor." He said, failing in his attempt to hide a smile of relief.

Professor McGonagall merely nodded, then began to collect the scrolls of homework that she had been handed.

"Uh... Professor?" Remus said after a minute. Professor McGonagall looked up at him, still picking up scrolls from the table. "I could do the homework tonight and hand it in tommorrow." He offered.  
"Thank you, Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonagall nodded and smiled a little. "That would be appreciated. Now, on you go." She indicated the door with another nod, and the faces of Sirius and James, who were now peering around the door.

"Come on, Remus! I'm starving!" Sirius growled, mocking childish impatience.  
"Alright, coming..." Remus chuckled, wandering to the door with his books in hand, relieved that he wouldn't be interrupted from his homework or have his record spoiled by a detention...


End file.
